Starving the Games
by Raibla
Summary: Eva Haddocks is a normal 17 year old in District 6- That is, until she's reaped for the games. Through love, betrayal, friendship, join Eva through one game she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Starving the Games**

**A Hunger Games FanFiction**

**By: Raibla**

**DISCLAIMER: This is the only disclaimer I'm doing for the whole story because I might forget. Do I look around 30? Well you can't see me, but I assure you I am not. I am not Suzanne Collins, so I don't own the whole general gist of this "Hunger Games" stuff.**

_AN: This Takes Place in District 6, Outfit Link in Profile._

_Chapter One_

_Reaping Day_

I get ready for the Reaping; I take my time to perfect my outfit. It might even be my last. But the odds are more in my favor than others. My name was in only 10 times. Why would I, 17-year-old Eva Haddocks, be reaped?

I pass the second bedroom where my father lays, passed out drunk. Ever since my mom left us for someone else, he'd never been the same. I sigh, and make my way to the town square.

There are cameras all around me, and I feel extremely nervous. The woman pricks my finger and lets me pass by. It's to make sure everybody's there, and nobody bailed.

Everybody lined up in two sections and seven groups: Boys and girls from 12-18 years old. I line up with the girls from my class and wait.

"WELCOME, WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE 15TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" she practically shrieks with perkiness. Add a headache to my list of problems. "WE ARE SO EXCITED THAT YOU ARE HERE!" I snort. Like we had a choice. "MY NAME IS JEANINE (pun intended) BAKER AND THIS YEAR WE ARE STARTING WITH THE BOYS!"

She picks up a piece of paper from the already full fishbowl. "MICHAEL JOHNSON?" My heart feels like it was shot. That is my best friend. That is my first love.

I feel like screaming, I feel like crying. My body settles for large sobs. The girls nearby give me sympathetic looks. Everyone knew who we were; we were the comedy show, the best friends. Soon-to-be-lovers. Almost lovers.

"Don't write his obituary yet. He still has a chance of winning," some part of me says. "Be realistic. No, he doesn't."

"NOW FOR THE GIRLS!" she fishes for a piece of paper, and finally pulls one out. I am praying, I am wishing.

"EVA HADDOCKS?"

I am dying.

Inside, and soon out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Goodbyes

The Peacekeepers escort, or more shove me towards the stage. "GOOD LUCK TO BOTH OF OUR DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES!" I shake the familiar hands of Michael, but I refuse to make eye contact. I make a deal within myself; If Michael won't make it out alive, then neither will I. My eyes aren't red anymore, but there are tears steaming down my face. (Safe and Sound reference!)

As soon as we are in the Justice Building, One of my best friends, Ella, comes in. She is crying but she calms down.

"You need to win," she says.

"I can't," I reply. She knows about Michael. For the remainder of the five minutes, we sit in each other's arms for the last time.

I know my father will be to drunk to visit, even care that his daughter is in the games. However, he managed to become sober and visit, maybe because I was his only family.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. Never took care of you like a father should have." I notice he doesn't have tears in his eyes.

"I'm not quite sure you are," Is my response.

Our five minutes aren't even up, and he leaves. Most probably because he knows I won't forgive him. I don't know whether to be happy or sad because of that.

"Hello, It's Jeanine. I'd like it if you called me Jo, though." Jeanine appears in the door.

And I'd like it if I wasn't in this freaking mess, I thought. However, I comply, because Jo is giving me a nervous smile that shows she is truly symphathetic, yet still friendly. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a Capitol ally.

"It's time to board the train. We're going to the Capitol."

The Capitol, which was known as if it was a faraway land, the land of superstars, and now I'm going there only to be prepped for my death.

I don't know how to feel about this all.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Train Ride- District 6**

**AN: Hello, sorry I haven't been updating in forevs, but homework and. You're probably just like, "ugh whatever" or not even reading this but hereyago anyways.**

As I board the train, I can't help but marvel at the sleek, fast, fit design. I am from the Transportation District, anyways. I also notice the absence of Michael- where was he? As if Jo was reading my thoughts, she turned somber.

"Eva...," she began.

"Where is Michael?"

"Eva, in the Justice Building... He strangled himself. He commited suicide." She said. (A/N: I know it's not possible to strangle yourself with bare hands and that there are Peacekeepers there, but just go with the flow.)

I couldn't believe it. My best friend was gone. I looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly. My best friend was gone. It should be cold and dark, not happy. (A/N: Quote from Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.)

My sadness quickly melted into anger. He was a coward. He had a family to look after. He was weak. I realized now that I never truly loved him the way I thought I did; I only loved the permanence (A/N: I know it's not a real word I think, I meant the state of being permanent.) and sense of security he gave off.

It was time to meet my mentors.

Wow, is the first thing I think when I walk in. It was evening by now, so the dining car was loaded with food. Sure, I came from a well-off enough district, but to see so much food... It was exhausting even at the thought of having just a teaspoon of each.

The second thing I notice is the actual mentor. I have seen the Capitol people on TV, but never real life. Sure, she was a District 6 winner of the games, but you could see how the Capitol changed her. She had long, straight neon-green hair with probably one centimeter thick eyeliner and lipstick so unbelievably red it looked like freshly spilled blood.

"Whoa.. Just because you're entering the games doesn't mean you have to have these violent thoughts," I scolded my self mentally. "And I'm tal- thinking to myself too. Just great. I can see the headlines now."

I forced myself to focus just on my mentor. "Helloooo..." She stretched that word so long, and combined with her tipsy attitude, you'd think she was on something. (AN: She's not drunk or on drugs or anything. She's just a weird person, sorta like my alter-ego) "

"Like so my name is Jessica and I'll be your mentor this yearr." (AN: Can anyone guess where Jessica is from? Hint: Super''''')

I was a little afraid of both Jessica and the fact that with a mentor like this, I would be dead int he bloodbath. I was planning to at least reach the first night.

"So like enough with like the boring introductions like there's some seriously yummylicious food around here like so like lets like dig in!"

Is it possible to already hate her voice after hearing her say two sentences? If not, I'm sure this is an exception.

And oh my gosh the food there was to DIE for.. Wait... Pun not intended.

When I got to my room, I immediately laid down. The second I laid my head on the pillow, I fell asleep.

The second my head hit the pillow, the nightmares began.


	4. IF U NO READ U GO TO HUNGER GAMES

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I've decided that I can't continue writing FanFiction for a while because:

1) I feel like I don't write as well as I wanted to- I've lost my wit.

2) I never have time to update, and I feel bad for leading you guys on About when the next chapter will come out.

3) I have MAJOR writer's block.

I may write a short one shot or a collection of one-shots, but never a full chapter story.

I hope you guys understand. It was great to have every single review for my story(ies) positive and constructive.

~The Definition of Awesomeness

(AKA Raibla)


	5. POLL

Alright guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm not really feeling it anymore. I have ideas for four new stories, and I want you guys to vote on which one you want me to write first.

Your resopnse is preferred by me to look like this:

Name:

Option 1 or 2?

If Option 2: a, b, or c?

1) The cast of the movies meet the book characters. They can play truth or dare, just talk to each other, or the book characters can actually have different celebs try out for the CHB production of the PJO movies.

2a) One of the three cliche plots with a twist. Annabeth and Percy are besties since birth, until Annabeth runs away at seven. Well, what if she returns in her Freshman year of high school- along with Percy's until-then missing cousin Thalia, and her new crush Luke, with whom she was on the run with (Thalia and Luke). Jeez, it's gonna be a heck of a school year!

OR

2b) Annabeth and Percy have just defeated Gaea, and decide to go to Goode just for the fun of it, along with the Seven, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna. And trust me, high school and demigods do NOT mix. THALICO, JEYNA, PERCABETH, MINOR FRAZEL, CALEO, PIPERxOC.

OR

2c) The classic "Annabeth cheats on Percy" thingamajig- but with a twist (Read more to find out). Percy's half-blood sibling Marco comes to camp, and suddenly- well, I can't tell you everything right now. Just read to find out. THIS IS NOT A PERTEMIS FIC. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A PERTEMIS FIC. THIS IS A PERCABETH FIC.

PS: my guy oc will always be named Marco just saying thanks. SO CHOOSE PLEASE.


End file.
